Sacred Love
by sesskagluver09
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ginny. But what she doesnt know is that Ginny feels the same way. How will Ron react to finding out that his sister is in love with the person that he loves most? Slash warning, you have indeed been warned. Rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

A/n if you are a homophobe then you might want to click the magic button that sends you back to the last page that you visited. Send me a review with the pairings that you want (except for ones that involve Hermione and Ginny) kk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, 'cause if I did that would make me a rich British woman. And I am not British, nor rich and not a woman. So don't rub it in okay puppy dog eyes.

Her red hair shone like that of a goddess, her brown eyes drew me into them as she tried to concentrate on the seven-foot essay that Snape had assigned the fifth year potions students. Ginny looked at her with a kind smile that one gave a dear friend, or a close sister, "Hey Hermione what's up?" she asked, in an innocent way as she chewed her gum, she looked so hot when she did that.

"Oh just doing my potions essay. How about you?" Hermione asked her, in a bored voice trying to think of potions instead of her. _Why can't I get her out of my mind? _

"Hey wanna go down to the lake and talk; it seems that we never get to do that anymore. What with exams coming up and every thing," Ginny said as she hopped up onto the library table. Madam Pince gave her a death stare, after which Ginny slipped down from the table muttering "stupid batty old whore, probably hasn't gotten laid sine the crucifixion."

Somehow, Hermione managed not to laugh. "Sure I only have a couple inches left," she said closing _One-Thousand Magickal Herbs and Fungi_. At that moment, Harry and Ron entered the library.

"Hey 'mione, I need help on that potions essay," Ron said taking out his essay. "I forgot what is Hawthorn root used for again?"

"Not now Ron, I'm taking a break," Hermione said looking over at Ginny who was looking at her with possibly the same look that she had been giving her when Hermione thought that she was not looking. Ron gave her a blank look, that said quite clearly; you're Hermione Granger, you don't take breaks. "Yes Ronald I'm taking a break and if you have a problem with that, then I'm sure that Ginny can rectify it with a bat bogie hex." That shut him up.

"Come on Ginny lets go," Hermione said as she turned towards the library door.

"Okay!" she said happily skipping out of the library. Hermione turned around and laughed as Ginny tripped and almost fell into Harry.

The girls walked out of the library, leaving the two confused boys standing there like living statues. "That was weird," Ron said as he scratched his head. "I mean what was that all about, Hermione doesn't _do _breaks."

"I know what you mean. Although I think that they love each other," Harry said thoughtfully.

Ron gave him the infamous blank stare. "What the bloody hell do you mean they both love each other? They can't love each other each other; I mean bloody hell…"

"Ron calm down, it's not like they have the plague," Harry said calmly. "Besides its not like they're going to have wild untamed sex in the common room," he said jokingly.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said placing his hand over his mouth. "I mean God damn it I've been in love with Hermione for the past four years, and she's in love with my sister. Tell me that nobody's luck is that bad."

"Sorry mate they've both told me that they love each other. And both of them asked me not to tell anyone, especially you Ron. So if you confront either one, they'll know that I blabbed," Harry said in a hushed tone. "Although if they do have wild untamed sex then do you mind if I watch?" Harry asked jokingly. Ron fainted.

a/n okay so for those of you who are reading my other story, I'm sorry, I hate my muse, and ill try to update each story every other week. But that all depends on how nice that my muse is being, and how strict my parents are. So r&r or I wont think that anybody wants to read it and ill scrap this project. Or I wont, because in all honesty, I write for me and me alone, you guys just get to read it. So flames are welcome. Although not recommended. So with that I bid you all a fond fare well.

p.s. while I was proofing it I found a few errors and I fixed them so yeah me!


	2. Mudbloods, Weasels, and Ferrets

Mudbloods, Weasels, and Ferrets

A/n if you are a homophobe then you might want to click the magic button that sends you back to the last page that you visited.

Disclaimer: honestly would I be writing _fan _fiction if I owned Harry Potter?

"So Ginny what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, as they made their way to the lake, where the giant squid was basking in the mid-morning sun. Ginnys' hair shined beautifully in the morning light.

"I just wanted to tell you something that well umm. Please don't hate me for saying this… I mean I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me again. But I feel like if I don't that I'll explode" Ginny was cut off int the middle of her sentence when Hermione put her finger over the younger girls' mouth.

"Stop, take a deep breath, and say what you have to say," Hermione said as she stroked Ginnys' cheek with one hand and ran her fingers through Ginnys' hair.

"Look at what we have here boys, a mudblood, and a weasel," said the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. "Where are Potty and Weasel-king? I wanted to try out a new curse that I learned on them. No matter, you two will suffice," Draco said pulling out his wand.

Both Ginny and Hermione stood up, pulled out their wands, and pointed them at the uber-git. But it was Ginny who spoke next, "Sod off ferret boy." _Hmm… what jinx to use? Decisions, decisions, I got it! I'll turn him into a ferret! Oh the delicious irony, _She thought as she recalled the events of last year. _Fred and George will be proud, although I doubt that mum would be too happy,_ Ginny thought as Draco sneered.

"That's two-hundred points from Gryffindor for insulting a member of the inquisitorial squad. And Granger you're a mudblood so that's a hundred points," Malfoy said looking the two over. Crabbe and Goyle had smug looks on their faces.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasly my office now," said the sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge. Hermione walked over to the all too sweet professor, Ginny stood in front of Malfoy, and decided not to hit him, instead she checked him. (Checking is a martial arts thing where you act as if you're going to throw a kick or punch ) they walked to her office in virtual silence.

"Herms how about we ditch the Umbitch, and go for a walk through the forest?" Ginny whispered as they rounded the corner to Umbridges' office. Hermione gave her a look that plainly meant, "hell no."

"Very disappointing, dueling in the hallways, you'll both be serving detentions with Argus for the next week," the Umbitch said as they sat down in the high-backed chairs. "That is all, you may leave," she said waving her hand.

They waited until they were a few corridors away from her office to start talking again. "Gins you were saying?" Hermione asked as they stopped walking, and faced each other.

"Huh? Oh that it can wait until later," Ginny said as she leaned in towards Hermione.

"I have something that I need to tell you then," Hermione, said as she stroked Ginnys' cheek.

"What?" Ginny said. Her adrenaline rose, her heart was in her throat as Hermione leaned in.

"I…" Hermione started to say but she was interrupted by the twin's appearance in the corridor. _Damn it all to hell, why do we have to keep being interrupted? _She thought as the twins started to talk to them.

"Have you guys seen any of our vanishing hats?" asked Fred. Hermione and Ginny both shook their heads.

"Well that's a right shame; we can't seem to be able to find any of them. I told you that we shouldn't have put them in the experimental invisibility protection boxes!" Gorge said as they walked away arguing.

"You were going to say something I think herms?" Ginny asked quietly as they entered a spare classroom a little ways down the hall.

"Close your eyes Gin," Hermione ordered running her fingers through Ginnys' hair.

"Okay," Ginny said confusedly, closing her eyes. Hermione leaned in and softly placed her lips on Ginnys' and pulled away a second later. Ginny just stood there in shock of what had just happened for almost a minute then attacked Hermiones' lips with her own, effectively shoving her tongue down Hermiones throat. Hermione responding on instinct, and perhaps a small amount of lust, responded by shoving her own tongue into Ginnys' mouth and waged an all out war with it. The warring couple finally separated for air; only to see Ron and Harry standing there in shock.

_Shit_, thought Hermione.

"Shit," Ginny said.

Ron feinted for the second time that day.

So tell me what you think, and I will be very happy with you all. But I'd be even happier if you all reviewed this wonderfully fluffy slashy story. So R&R.

Peace out;

Sesskagluver09


End file.
